containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Scientists
Scientists work for the Foundation in researching and studying SCP artifacts. Description Scientists form the backbone of the Foundation; they work on a wide range of roles from standard research to more specialized fields. Most of the science personnel are killed shortly after the containment breach. Anyone who survived most likely was able to either barricade themselves somewhere safe or evacuate to the surface, as none are encountered for the rest of the game. In-game During the intro sequence, a scientist can be seen walking below the catwalk. That same scientist is also in SCP-173's containment, seen through the glass window of the room on the balcony. He is the one giving the Class D personnel instructions via intercom. A scientist can be seen in the first room escaping with a guard until they are both killed by SCP-173 during a split second blackout. When the player comes across a three-way room in zone 1, SCP-106's corrosion noises start to play. After a few seconds, a scientist's decomposing body falls from the ceiling from a fresh patch of SCP-106's corrosive black sludge. Another scientist can be found pleading for help when the player becomes infected with SCP-008 and enters a cutscene in which the player consumes said scientist. Quotes The scientist escaping in the first room. *"I think the shortest way out is through the South-East wing, follow me." *"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't-*cut off by the lights going out*" The scientist seen when the player becomes fully infected with SCP-008. *"Please, oh god......please no..." Intercom Upon entering SCP-173's chamber, a voice instructs the Class D personnel to enter the chamber. Should the player not comply, the person at the intercom orders the attending guard to terminate them. After SCP-173 escapes containment and the site is breached, he orders the site to be locked down over the intercom system. He is later heard at Gate A to announce SCP-106's arrival, and order to fire the H.I.D. Turret to impede its movement, a move of which is successful. Nothing about the man's personality or role in the Foundation is known, although it is assumed he is of high role within the Site. However, it is assumed the identity of the individual is Security Chief Franklin Carey, whom is mentioned at various points throughout the game. The reasoning for such is an excerpt of text when the player dies in the intro sequence, citing that Franklin witnessed D-9341 die as the breach had begun. The man inside the surveillance room is the only individual who has a vantage point where they can see the Class Ds, and the nearby guard is assumed to have been killed as he would in the standard timeline. Quotes Intercom voice during the testing of SCP-173 during the intro sequence. *"Attention all Class D personnel, please enter the containment chamber." *"Please approach SCP-173 for testing." *"Uhh...There seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so... please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173... and... jus-*mic cuts out*" *"The site is experiencing multiple Keter- and Euclid-level containment breaches. Full site lock-down initiated." Intercom voice heard when the player hasn't entered the containment chamber. *"Subject D-9341, enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated." *"This is your last warning. You have five seconds to comply." *"Subject D-9341 designated for termination. Fire at will." At Gate A, when SCP-106 breaches the facility. *"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do NOT let it across the bridge." Doctors Doctor Gears The player can find Dr. Gears' office, but there is currently no way to enter it as of now. The player can also find a note by Dr. Gears reminding personnel to designate SCPs by their number and not their 'nicknames'. Doctor Harp Dr. Harp is described as a man obsessed with science and will go to extremes to do so. He believes a containment breach is the perfect chance to study SCP objects in a less controlled environment. Dr. Harp is not seen in-game, however, he can be heard on channel five of the radio having a conversation with Security Director Franklin. The security code to his office can be discovered here, and can then be accessed by the player. Dr. Harp is also responsible for writing the plans for the Omega and Alpha Warheads and leaving a note in SCP-914's containment about not using organic matter in SCP-914. Doctor Maynard Dr. Maynard is a doctor whose office can be found in-game. Listening to the radio reveals that Maynard has only worked at the Facility for a week, allowing him to be easily lost during the breach. The player can find the a burnt note that contains the code to Maynard's office. The fact that this note is in the Pocket Dimension and the amount of corrosion in the office, it is assumed the SCP-106 victim that drops is Maynard. The code found on the burnt note in the Pocket Dimension is randomized every playthrough. Upon entering his room, the player can find a note saying "YOU MADE IT SO EASY, NICE WORK FOUNDATION.", as well as a monitor which displays a conversation with an unknown client, simply stating "It's out". This conversations coincides with SCP-106's breach before the game, at 09:21. This evidence leads to the suspicion that Maynard is a Chaos Insurgency spy. Trivia *The unnamed scientist over the intercom in the intro sequence is voiced by DukeLovesYou. The scientist and guard found directly after the intro sequence are voiced by TheVolgun. *The character Dr. Gears is a SCP Foundation wiki member, best known for creating SCP-914, SCP-106, SCP-682, and various other SCPs. Category:Foundation Category:Factions